1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate having a polyvinyl alcohol-based resin layer and a method of producing such laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing film is disposed on each of both sides of the liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display apparatus as a typical image display apparatus, the disposition being attributable to the image-forming mode of the apparatus. For example, the following method has been proposed as a method of producing the polarizing film (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-343521). A laminate having a resin substrate and a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-based resin layer is stretched, and is then immersed in a dyeing liquid so that the polarizing film may be obtained. According to such method, a polarizing film having a small thickness is obtained. Accordingly, the method has been attracting attention because of its potential to contribute to the thinning of a recent liquid crystal display apparatus. However, when the resin substrate is used for producing the polarizing film, a problem of blocking arises in winding a long laminate into a roll shape or in stacking laminates on each other. Thus, there is a demand for an improvement in productivity.